Dream Trials
by Daladakea
Summary: WICKED has found a Cure. Thomas and all the Gladers are allowed to meet their families and go home. Or are they?


_It's a hard world, full of mysteries,_

 _full of lies, things that make a heart freeze,_

 _and cry, out of fear._

The Maze was amazing, massive in size and scale, Thomas often wondered how it could have been built. The Grievers were terrifying, how could anyone have made those up? And send them after kids and teens? Speaking of Grievers, Thomas saw another one and ducked to avoid having it spot him.

 _It's a dark world, hard to find, is the feeling of hope._

 _We are at the end of our rope,_

 _Let us remember!_

 _We just want to go home!_

 _To be safe, and secure,_

 _to have a family care for us all!_

The sky had turned into a blank slate of gray, dead. The sun was gone. The plants were beginning to die and the Box wasn't replenishing their supplies anymore. Things were looking bad...

 _We are dying inside,_

 _longing for a home tonight._

 _Someone to care,someone to say they love us,_

 _Something to believe._

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of it!" Minho yelled, throwing his pack down. "There is no exit, never was, and never will be! We're shucked, we're shucked for good!" He stomped off, surprising Newt and Thomas.

 _There have been too many lies,_

 _the darkness grows in our hearts each day,_

 _We can't find a way out to Paradise,_

 _And we know, there is no way,_

 _to make it home, for another day._

They are laying in their dorm, after seeing the Cranks, miserable and afraid. Each felt alone, and none rose to make them all feel at home, because they all knew it wasn't their home. They drop off.

 _Then, suddenly, we see_

 _family, that we never thought we'd see!\_

 _Suddenly, there they are,_

 _beckoning us, calling us to their sides!_

Thomas looked around, a lady with blond hair tied up in a bun stood in front of them, smiling.

"We are pleased to announce that the Maze Trials were a complete success. We have found the Cure for the Flare, and we have tracked down your families. You're all free to go home now." She looked so happy, and Thomas saw love in her eyes, genuine love for him and the other Gladers. He saw Frypan going to meet his family, bending down to greet little children that were his siblings, reaching up to hug his parents, he saw Newt, running for his mother and enveloping her in a tight hug. And Minho, big strong muscular Minho, burst into tears as he hugged his father and mother. Thomas was shocked. He never thought he'd see Minho crying. And then, Thomas turned and saw people he recognized instantly. He saw his mother and father.

 _We are free! Free and happy,_

 _feels like nothing we've felt before in our memory!_

 _One moment, we're in a dark Maze,_

 _and the next, heading home towards the setting sun._

"Seems like anything can happen now, right Tommy?" Newt asked as they walked with their families to cars parked in a large parking garage.

"Yeah, it does feel that way." Thomas agreed happily. For once, he felt safe, really truly safe. The sunset was beautiful as they drove to a nice two story house and got out, Thomas ran to his old room. All felt right with the world as he slept.

 _And then, we wake,_

 _and it's gone,_

 _another lie in a sea of lies,_

 _another rip in our torn hearts,_

 _another tear, in our heartbroken eyes!_

The Gladers woke in the dorm, the Cranks still screaming outside the window. They were all dismayed.

Minho still had tears on his face from his happy reunion, the one that hadn't actually happened. Thomas saw him scrubbing at his eyes, looking ashamed. Thomas wondered at how Minho wasn't crying now.

He himself still felt like bawling. He didn't though, because everyone had by now figured out that they'd all had the same dream. Abruptly, Thomas tried to remember the people's faces that had been his parents, and found to his dismay that he could not. They were right back where they started.

"Alright, everyone." Newt's tearful voice still managed to sound commanding somehow. "Let's have ourselves a wee tear fest and then we're gonna have a Gathering and figure out what to do."

Thomas' eyes filled with tears, he pushed them down for a moment, thinking it silly to have a group of guys all crying when there were plans to be made and decisions to do. Right before his eyes teared again, he saw Minho, standing with his arms folded, looking like he was already planning ahead. Thomas saw the tears though, saw Minho's face struggling to hold a tough front. Then Thomas gave in to his grief.

 _Why can't the world,_

 _just let us have,_

 _something, anything to believe,_

 _something, just one thing_

 _that isn't a lie?_

"The Dream Trial was a success, we have stimulated the killzone enough to get the joy and safety patterns that we needed. I wish we hadn't had to do that to them. But, it's not right to allow emotion to interfere. It's time to implement Phase Two."

 _We rise, and keep fighting,_

 _'cause that's the only way out._

 _We'll fight towards the ones we love,_

 _towards those who care,_

 _'cause that's the only way,_

 _yes, that's the only way_

 _we'll make it there._

Enter the Flat Trans, find open air, go north for a hundred miles. Good luck. When everyone had gotten through the opening at the top of the staircase out of the tunnel, they looked at Minho.

"What do we do now, Minho?" Someone asked. Minho seemed to think for a moment.

"We keep running, keep looking for a way out of this shuck mess. 'Cause if there is one sure thing in the world, there _is_ a way out of WICKED's Trials and we will find it. Come on, we saw our families, we felt what it'd be like to see them, now that's over and they're Gone, consumed by the Flare. Before, we were fighting for one thing, to find our way home. Now, we're fighting for two. To save Humanity, and not WICKED's way of doing it, to honor our families deaths, and to get free and start our own lives. Let's go!"

And off they went, into the Scorch, Thomas truly beginning to admire the strength of Minho, Newt and the other Gladers.

 **A/N So tell me what you think! The song is mine. Please don't use it without permission. Hope you enjoyed this fic! Leave a review.:)**


End file.
